victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wood
The Wood is the 18th episode of Victorious. Full Episode Plot Tori and her friends are chosen to be the focus of a reality show that is going to be filmed at Hollywood Arts. The show decides to focus on the real drama at HollyWood Arts. The producers distort a phone call to make it look like Beck and Tori are secretly together. The phone call was really two seperate phone calls where Beck was ordering pizza and Tori was talking to her Aunt and her Aunt's puppy. After Jade sees the phone call, she attempts to 'murder' Tori. Then Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade all are convinced by the producers that the reality show is similar to improv and they create fights/felonies for fun. Meanwhile, Trina (who is rejected from being in the reality show) and Robbie get into an argument which injures Festus, and as a punishment get a job at the Grub Truck filling in for Festus. (the cart at Hollywood Arts that sells lunchmeals.) Tori and Jade smash Festus's car with golf clubs, which they thought was a junk car. Trivia *There are many references to iCarly in this episode: **When Jade is auditioning for "the Wood", she says everything she hates (practically everything), one of the things she says is the word panties. This is a similair dislike to Sam from the T.V. show "iCarly". **Tori has an aunt named Sonya, which is the name of Sam's personal chef. *1st time a character actually tries to murder another person (in this case, Jade tried to murder Tori, although Jade says Tori was being too dramatic) *Jade, disliking the girl who hit on Beck, got her fired, according to her Slap page. *When Tori was auditioning for The Wood, she stated that the worst thing she has ever done is when she sprayed hot cheese on Cat and Danny in "Cat's New Boyfriend". *Both Jade and Tori know some Spanish since they sung "Forever Baby" in Spanish. *Jade doesn't like onions on her pizza. *Trina and Robbie have $40 manicures (Robbie also seems to have the more impressive one). *It is shown that Sinjin likes to play golf. *The Janitor gave Tori a chocolate mop for Valentine's Day, but not to Jade. *Cat, surprisingly, does not appear in this episode, though she was mentioned in 1 scene. *The car that Jade and Tori smash up with golf clubs is a 1978 AMC Concord Station wagon. They were supposed to smash a 1982–1985 Honda Accord. Running Gag: ' When Robbie and Trina are fighting off the Grub Truck customers, Robbie yells; "I'm not Andy Samburg!" Goofs *In this episode, Jade says she hates tuna fish, but in the episode Robarazzi, she mentions having tuna fish for lunch while in the car with Beck. *The film crew shot Tori around the evening and Beck around lunchtime, but in the DVD they are ran at the same time. Plus, In Tori's shot you can see its night, but in Beck's shot you can tell the sun is out. Cast thumb|300px|right *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Leon Thomas as Andre Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver **'Absent: Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 18 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Bori Category:Episodes about Bade Category:Episodes about Beck Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Jori